powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 23: True Love at Full Speed
is the twenty-third episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the fourth part of the story of Peacock Buddha Kujaku. Synopsis Daigo's love of Kujaku causes further problems for the Dairanger when she reappears in order to manage Gara without their assistance. Plot Daigo stands by the waterfront staring at Kujaku's feather; closing his eyes, he wonders where Kujaku is. Elsewhere, Kujaku is on another rooftop, another feather falling and turning to rust as she wonders about she needs to find the "Holy Peacock Teardrop" but she has no time left to find it. On a cliff, Gara states Kujaku's interference in affairs is unforgivable and this time she will kill her. Meanwhile at a campsite, a family is gathered as a horseman rides towards them, it is of a Gorma Beast calling himself Hooded Heat Haze who blows fire at everyone, making everyone burn up exposing them to the power of his heat haze and making people suffer while drying up streams and burning away flowers. At Dairanger Base, Kaku confirms Hooded Heat Haze's power as a being that hurls heat hazes and makes people suffer intense fevers; the only way to stop the fevers is to defeat the Gorma Minion. The Dairanger emerge to fight Hooded Heat Haze knocking his hood off but showing his burned face before recovering it up. The Dairanger declare an end to the Gorma Minion's action but he summons his Hooded Heat Fist blasting a heat blast towards them forcing the team to transform; RIn pushes him back with a Qi tornado but Hooded Heat Haze recovers to throw back Shoji from attacking with the Big Wheel Blades. Gara appears before them and Shoji summons a Gravity Inverse Destruction, raising her into the air with gravity power and preparing to finish her before Tenmaranger is attacked by Kujaku, making him wonder why she's interfering; the Peacock Buddha claims Gara is hers to defeat and the Dairanger must not interfere! Shoji shows anger at this but Daigo tries to hold him back and fails, the two continue to fight as Kujaku declares her revenge. At Gara's command, Hooded Heat Haze uses his Fire Pillar Reversal, stabbing his sword into the ground making it shake as fire pillars erupt around the team! At base, Ryo relents at how Shoji could have stopped Gara if it wasn't for Kujaku's interference; Shoji states he can't ever forgive Kujaku for this. Daigo states Kujaku is just trying to get revenge but Kazu defends Shoji, stating that they missed their chance to defeat Gara with this fight but Daigo states he will take responsibility for whatever happens with the Peacock Buddha. Rin wonders why he keeps defending Kujaku with how she keeps interfering with their teamwork, making her wonder why he's putting her over them but Daigo reveals suddenly that he likes Kujaku, shocking the other Dairanger. He states without realizing it, he fell in love with Kujaku; making Ryo admit Daigo's lost his senses and he can't work alongside them anymore, the team leaving him. Kaku remains, stating that whether you either love someone or fight alongside someone, the most important thing is to trust them. On a grassy plain, Gara states that long before Kujaku developed her grudge against her, she had hated her. Asking why and what she did to her, Gara reveals a scar on her right cheek; wondering if she forgot it before knocking her away with You. The two fight one another, facing each other in combat before Gara binds Kujaku with a You whip knocking her down the cliff. Hooded Heat Haze uses another Fire Pillar Reversal on the Peacock Buddha, Gara stating there is no escape from this attack as another feather falls from her, making the Gorma realize that her body is deteriorating from Earth's filthy polluted air. Shishiranger suddenly rushes to protect her and try to make her escape, but Hooded Heat Haze releases a red energy that sucks both up within his body, capturing both at the same time, doing Gara proud. Within Hooded Heat Haze, Daigo awakens discovering Kujaku trying to see if she's alright before realizing they have to find a way out of the Gorma Minion. Kujaku realizes their in a scorching hell inside Hooded Heat Haze and there is no means of escape, but Daigo confirmed she had been trying to escape Master Mirror Makeup for over six-thousand years and that they shouldn't give up. Kujaku states she isn't how she used to be due to the deterioration from Earth's polluted air which didn't exist six-thousand years ago. When Daigo asks what can help her, Kujaku reveals the Holy Peacock Teardrop to him: a legendary Peacock Tear that removes any impurities from the Earth. When Daigo asks where it is, Kujaku states she doesn't know, making Daigo more frustrated. Kujaku states his attempt to save her is in vein; but he states even if it leads to his death, he never thinks of it as a useless act and that he will protect Kujaku even at the cost of his life, including finding the Holy Peacock Teardrop. Rushing up to a wall within Hooded Heat Haze's body, he uses his Lion Fist to start punching at the inside of the Gorma Minion. At Dairanger headquarters, the others wonder where Daigo is but Kaku awakens from a trance wondering if they can sense Qi preparing for battle as Daigo continues his punch assault. On the outside, Hooded Heat Haze laughs stating they're pitiful creatures struggling for their freedom; but Gara prepares a sword stating she can defeat the Gorma Minion with Kujaku inside of him; but is stopped by Ryo's flame shot preventing the attack and alerting Kujaku that someone is outside! The Dairanger combat the Gorma Minion, striking him down as Kujaku tells him to look at the situation, showing a vision of Daigo and Kujaku before they vanish again and revealing that if they kill Hooded Heat Haze, they kill both Daigo and Kujaku, stating she doesn't mind it happening as another Heat Pillar Reversal is sent at the Dairanger forcing them to untransform. Within the Gorma Minion, Daigo realizes he and Kujaku can fight from inside with Daigo declaring he'll fight Hooded Heat Haze with everything he has and telling Kujaku to not get in his way as he starts punching at it again. As the Dairanger continue to lay helpless and Kujaku worries, Daigo starts breaking through Hooded Heat Haze's body, creating a hole causing pain as the Dairanger realize Daigo is fighting with his all and is preparing to sacrifice himself to take Hooded Heat Haze down! Shoji yells at him to stop but he keeps at it, breaking the Gorma Minion with his fists but fainting from the relentless heat. Summoning her Rainbow Qi, Daigo becomes recharges allowing for him to use it to keep punching, but Kujaku stating her Qi won't last long as he keeps punching more and more ripping the Gorma Minion from the inside! With no choice, Gara uses her sword and stabs Hooded Heat Haze, destroying the Gorma Minion and allowing for Daigo and Kujaku to barely escape with the Rainbow Qi! Daigo suffers with bloody hands as Shoji yells at him for doing this to himself; he turns towards Kujaku and feels glad she's safe while Kujaku thanks him. As Hooded Heat Haze grows giant, Daigo tells the team to transform again, summoning Dairen'Oh as the unhooded Hooded Heat Haze fights the giant mecha; Shishiranger uses the Phantom Mist Hiding technique then summons the Phantom Yamanote Line to crush the Gorma Minion before the team defeat it with Great King Sword's Storm and Stress. Later, Daigo rushes to Kujaku with the other Dairanger, the Peacock Buddha stating she has to find the Holy Peacock Teardrop to be able to fight with her allies; at the team's permission, Daigo stares at her as she flies off once again; Shoji confirms she'll be back again soon. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors to be added Notes *'Viewership': 7.3% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger *The opening sequence is updated to include Won Tiger and the Kiba DaiOh combination following their debuts in the previous episode. *Hisashi Sakai aka Kou does not appear in this episode. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes